Exámenes
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Los exámenes están cerca, Kushina no entiende nada y Minato le ayuda a estudiar.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto, el cual dejó de ser grandioso en las últimas tres semanas.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Autora proyectada en la protagonista. Pueden aprender cosas mientras leen.**

**Nota1: Unicel es poliestireno expandido en México. No sé cómo lo digan en sus países.**

**Nota2: Dattebane en inglés ha sido traducido por gran variedad de fansubs como "ya know", muchos autores la utilizan de esta manera y me uno a la causa. Claro que lo haré usando su equivalente en español "ya sabes". Esto solamente para este fanfic.**

* * *

**EXÁMENES**

_Capítulo Único_

Kushina Uzumaki, pelirroja hiperactiva con problemas de atención, se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la iluminada biblioteca de la universidad. Su cara estaba se veía demacrada, sus mejillas estaban faltas de color y su rostro no reflejaba su ánimo usual, empeorando el asunto, un par de grandes y oscuras ojeras se encontraban justo debajo de sus ojos azules profundos. Su trabajo recién impreso de química, obligatorio entregarlo para presentar examen que haría en su última hora de clase, se encontraba frente a ella. Había pasado tres días haciéndolo, leyendo, razonando y redactando, y aun así no había logrado memorizar gran cosa.

Tomando su lápiz entre sus dedos, Kushina se obligó a prestar atención a los apuntes de su libreta y a memorizar constantes y fórmulas para los problemas que la maestra había aseverado incluiría el examen. Pero la chica estaba tan cansada y tan falta de sueño que no logró aprender nada. El café que había tomado hacía un par de horas no había servido de nada. Frustrada de llevar ahí más de dos horas, Kushina hundió el rostro en sus manos y sintió unas ganas abrumadoras de llorar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar y estuvo a punto de derramarlas sino fue porque se tragó su pesar de una y se instó a sí misma a ser fuerte. Palmeó sus mejillas un par de veces y regresó su atención al cuaderno.

Trató de comprender nuevamente los ejercicios que habían resuelto en el aula y no pudo. Todo parecía tan difuso y lejano, complicado también. Como si nunca hubiera estado en clases. Kushina culpó al mal horario que tenía y a lo poco que dormía desde que habían iniciado las clases por causa de las tareas y otras actividades.

—¿Estudiando? —Kushina reconoció inmediatamente la voz amable de uno de sus compañeros de clase y sintió que las ganas de llorar se acrecentaban.

¿Qué hacía Minato Namikaze allí en la biblioteca? Se preguntó. Él era, con mucho, el chico más inteligente de su aula, ¿por qué iba a la biblioteca si no lo necesitaba? Él sabía todo y más. Era frustrante y desolador verlo allí para ella, casi como si le sellaran "estúpida, vas a fracasar" en la frente. Una extraña sensación.

—Sí —respondió finalmente con voz quedita, guardándose el comentario sarcástico que hubiera sido usual en ella.

—¿Vas bien?

—Supongo —mintió, pues estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal.

Uzumaki bajó su cabeza a sus apuntes nuevamente y, como Minato no añadió nada en los siguientes treinta segundos ella asumió que se había marchado, por eso cuando él volvió a hablar Kushina medió saltó de su silla acojinada por el susto.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Un poco confundida por la pregunta, Kushina tardó en responder.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, de verdad. Y no. Gracias.

Minato se marchó de la biblioteca en seguida de ello sin agregar nada más. Kushina se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente por haberlo rechazado. Sí que necesitaba ayuda, pero le daba vergüenza aceptarla. Minato era tan inteligente que se sorprendería de su atraso con los estudios y hasta podría provocarle una carcajada (esto último no encajaba con la personalidad del chico, peor en la mente de Kushina daba igual, podría pasar). No le gustaba ni nada desde la perspectiva romántica, pero ella lo respetaba y admitía que era genial en clases (en otras cosas, como el deporte, Kushina no lo asumiría; ése era su fuerte. Muy pocas veces hablaba con él, en parte porque pensaba que él la creía estúpida (y si no la creía, estaba segura de que entablar conversación con él le formaría ese pensamiento) y por otro lado porque no sabía de qué hablar con él.

—La constante de Planck equivale a…

—Seis coma seiscientos veintiséis por diez a la menos treinta y cuatro Joules —le arrebató Minato la respuesta. Había regresado a la biblioteca y sostenía un café en la mano y un paquete de galletas en la otra. Seguramente los había pasado de contrabando, en esa sección no se podían ingerir alimentos.

—Minato —dijo Kushina por no saber qué más decir. ¿Debería molestarse por la interrupción o alegrarse porque él había vuelto (y así ella podría aceptar su ayuda esta vez)?

—Te he traído esto —le extendió el vaso de unicel y el postre empaquetado—. Pensé que lo necesitabas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Si tuviera un poco más de energía sonreiría por el detalle (o le espetaría al chico que ella podía comprar sus propios alimentos), desgraciadamente, este no era el caso.

—Pareces deprimida. No tienes tus ánimos usuales. No has dicho "ya sabes" en ninguna ocasión.

Kushina se sonrojó al escuchar esto, cosa muy poco usual en ella. ¿Minato había notado su tic verbal, el cual surgía de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo? Estaba bien que el chico fuera un genio pero ¿de verdad le prestaba atención?

—Es difícil —admitió—. No sé ni cómo hemos resuelto estas cosas durante la semana.

Namikaze bajó su cabeza a la libreta de la chica y analizó durante un par de segundos lo que estaba allí plasmado. Kushina estaba segura de que él sí comprendía y que ella era una tonta.

—Podemos estudiar juntos si quieres —ofreció el rubio mirándola directamente a los ojos. Kushina supo inmediatamente (no solamente por suposiciones, como antes) que Minato no necesitaba estudiar, ni siquiera dar un repaso, pero que estaba ofreciéndole estudiar con ella para poder ayudarle.

Kushina se tragó la vergüenza y el orgullo y le ofreció sentarse junto a ella. Le regaló la primera sonrisa genuina del día y tomó un sorbo del café que Namikaze le había regalado. Compartieron el café y las galletas por las próximas dos horas y Kushina, más tarde, logró pasar su examen.

Todo gracias a Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**Lamento la auto inserción, pero tenía que deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Yo soy Kushina pero no conseguí un Minato (si habría que elegir Minato sería mi compañero Raúl, pero él siempre es muy callado y no te habla si no le hablas, eso sí, es muy amable), figúrense nada más cómo me habrá ido en el examen.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! He creado una página en Facebook para extras (fanarts, charlas con el autor, avances de historias, decirles si de verdad estoy escribiendo alguna continuación o los estoy ilusionando en vano xD preguntas personales y demás cosas que ustedes quieran hacer por ahí xD). Búsquenla como "Miss Pringles", la imagen en mi avatar de aquí. Si no les aparece en el buscador, el link se encuentra al fondo de mi perfil (donde dice ¿Dónde estoy?). Pueden pasar a saludar o esperar a que yo haga acto de presencia por allí.**

**Estamos a un like de distancia.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
